


Making an Impression

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, Chikan, Dirty Talk, F/M, MILFs, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: When Jaune and Blake's date is interrupted by the arrival of Kali Belladonna to Vale, Jaune sees it as a chance to make a good first impression on his girlfriend's mother. Everything was going so well, up until he forgot just how similar Blake and Kali can appear from behind. In the crowded depths of a subway train, it can be easy to mistake one person for another - especially if they're as eager as you are.





	Making an Impression

* * *

 

 

 

If anyone were to ask Blake how she had imagined her day to go, sitting at a restaurant table desperately trying to shrink under it in abject mortification wouldn’t have been her answer. Blake whined through gritted teeth as Kali laughed at something Jaune said, patting his arm and replying with her own story about Blake when she’d been younger.

Blake shrank a few more inches. Where was a good old-fashioned hole to ink into when you needed one?

How had this come to pass?

It was simple really. She and Jaune had finally – _finally_ – had a chance to have some alone time together without nosey partners, supportive teammates or just… just _Yang_ being a pain in the ass. They’d made plans to go into Vale, spend the day together and then spend the night as well.

Simple things. Normal things.

Everything was in order. Blake had her outfits, her books, some snacks and plenty of protection. Jaune had himself, a clean change of clothes and… well, himself. Things were fine. They’d been walking down the streets of Vale together chatting and laughing and sure that nothing could interrupt their long-awaited date.

And then someone had called her name.

Of all the people she thought might hunt her down and interrupt her date with her boyfriend, her mother, who should have been in Menagerie, was not at the top of the list. And Jaune had just _had_ to open his big mouth and answer Kali’s question of who he was with those damning words.

_“I’m Blake’s boyfriend.”_

“Oh, I saw Blake on the TV,” Kali said when Jaune asked how she’d known to find them here. “Competing in the Vytal Festival no less. She never told us at all! Ghira, that’s her father, and I would have been there cheering for her if she had!” Kali shot her a put-upon frown. “But I guess that’s daughters for you. Always wanting to rush away from their parents.”

“I know how it is,” Jaune said. “I have seven sisters, so I’ve seen that play out multiple times.”

“Oh my, seven? You must certainly know your way around women~”

“Mooom,” Blake groaned.

Jaune laughed. “I like to think I know a thing or two.”

“Oh my God, Jaune. No.”

Blake’s pleas went ignored.

“So what attracted you to my daughter?”

“You mean apart from her beauty?” Jaune winked flirtatiously in her direction. Normally, she’d have responded with a snort and a swift elbow to the ribs, but with her mother here and listening in, Blake flushed to the tips of her ears.

“Jaune…” she groaned, covering her face with both hands.

“It’s her passion that really drew me in,” he went on, oblivious as he could be in all things. “Blake and I didn’t really talk at first, but we got to know one another through a mutual friend who is her team leader. I guess with everyone else being more outgoing, Blake and I just sort of sat together a lot. Her reading and me being awkward.” He shrugged. “We talked, and I guess we found we had more things in common than we realised. The more I learned about her, the more I was impressed. Blake has this drive, this passion, that just… I couldn’t but admire it.”

“Hm. That’s sweet.” Kali leaned forward, ears standing on end. “And what were you and my daughter planning to do today, hm?”

“Well, we were going to spend some time at a spa treatment in Vale. I bought us some tickets.”

“Oh, that’s so sweet of you.”

“And after, we were going to stay at a hot-”

Blake managed to get her hand over his mouth before he could finish but the damage was done. A hotel. Something neither should have needed considering they had rooms and beds at Beacon. The only reason they’d need a hotel would be for privacy.

Kali’s smile split her face in two.

Blake groaned, banging her head onto Jaune’s shoulder and muttering “Idiot” over and over.

“Well, well,” Kali purred. “I’m sure the two of you will have your fun. Don’t worry, dear,” she stage-whispered. “I’ll not tell your father.”

That was probably a good idea, as much as it pained her to admit it.

“Why don’t you come to the spa with us?” Jaune suddenly asked, the complete idiot. “If you and Blake haven’t seen one another for so long, I’d hate to cut short a chance like this.”

“Oh. Is that really okay with you, though? I don’t want to intrude on a date. And I didn’t bring a swimsuit of my own.”

Blake sighed in relief. “Well, that’s a shame-”

“Blake brought a spare,” Jaune said, seeing absolutely nothing wrong with saying that.

Jaune was an idiot. Blake loved him, she really did, but if there was a filter between his brain and his mouth, then it was locked open. He didn’t once think why it might have been `odd` for her to bring two swimsuits to a single day at a spa, or her school uniform, or her lingerie, or the other toys she had in her bag.

Kali, on the other hand, was not an idiot. Her eyes met Blake’s and she winked.

Being caught by your mother on a date with the boyfriend she didn’t know about?

Embarrassing.

Sitting at a table listening to your mother and boyfriend discuss your best qualities and why they love you?

Mortifying.

Having your mother give you a look that says she knows you intended to dress up in a bikini for some rough and kinky sex later that very night? And that she approves of your choices and is proud of you for it?

“Kill me,” Blake whined, slamming her head onto the table. “Kill me now.”

 

* * *

 

Jaune leaned back in the hot water of the tub and let out a happy sigh. The massage had worked out kinks he hadn’t been aware were in his muscles, but the hot water was what really had the tension rushing out of him. It was as if the massage had worked all the impurities to the surface and he was now letting them be washed off. If it wasn’t for the ledge he was sat on in the water, he had a feeling he’d have sunk into it and drowned. His legs felt like jelly.

The girls were getting their own massage in a separate room of course – it was only fair. He’d offered to cover Kali’s costs, but she had laughed and waved him off, countering that _she_ should pay for Blake and that he could put his money toward spoiling her daughter in other ways.

He was surprised to find himself liking Kali.

When they’d first met and he realised this was Blake’s mother, he’d been a little nervous. It was Blake after all, and even if they were dating now, he knew how standoffish she could be. He’d expected Kali to be the same and prepared himself mentally for a grilling that would leave him with third degree burns.

Instead, he’d met what had to be the _nicest_ woman in the world. Like, seriously. His mom was sweet and nice, but Kali was just friendly. It wasn’t the kind of friendly where someone pretended either; she genuinely seemed happy to meet and talk with him. And the love she had for Blake, well, that much was obvious.

Though he’d never admit it, he found himself wishing Blake could be a little more like her.

Not to change or anything, not if she didn’t want to, but maybe to be a little less suspicious around new people and smile a little more often. Blake had a gorgeous smile that set his heart racing, but it was so rarely given. Kali had a nice smile, too. Less sexy and more motherly. That was probably a good thing.

“Jaune~” Kali’s voice came from an open entrance set into the wall marked with a stylised female shape above it. Kali and Blake came out together. “How do we look?”

Sexy. That was the only way to put it.

Blake had packed two swimsuits to wear and both were bikinis, Blake’s current one being black and at least somewhat modest, well fitting to her body and showing off her graceful curves and lithe, powerful legs.

Kali’s, though. Oh God, Blake, why?

The second bikini obviously wasn’t designed with going to the beach in mind. It had a cut in the centre shaped like a cat’s head, through which he could make out Kali’s generous cleavage all the way down the middle. The fabric itself was stretched, Kali being larger in both the hips and bust than her daughter, and the straps looked as though they might snap at any moment. He kind of wished they would. Kali was on the verge of spilling out of her outfit.

It took him another minute to realise they were waiting for an answer, and to remember the question.

“Ah, uh, you look amazing.” He flashed his best smile. “If anything, I’d have thought you were sisters.”

“Oh, you.” Kali waved a hand toward him and giggled lightly, while Blake rolled her eyes. “You really are a charmer, and such a nice body.” Kali leaned in to whisper to Blake at full volume, “You should keep hold of this one, dear. I wouldn’t let a chest like that go for the world.”

“Mom! Oh my God, you can’t just _say_ that!”

Jaune laughed along with Kali, embarrassed himself at the compliment but enjoying Blake’s red face more. She was normally so in control and calm, he wasn’t sure he’d ever seen her as flustered as she was now, and he wanted to cherish the memory.

“They’d have to pry me away from Blake with a crowbar, Mrs Belladonna.”

Blake gasped and whirled on him. “Not you as well!”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Kali winked as she stepped down into the water, taking a spot on Jaune’s left, though spread out enough as to be evenly spaced in the small tub. “And call me Kali. You might be my son-in-law one day.”

“Moooom! It’s way too early to say that!”

“I hope to be,” Jaune said honestly.

“Ack.” Blake stared, mouth hanging open. “Gh…”

Kali clapped her hands and laughed for a good moment, splashing the water. The motions did all sorts of interesting things to her body. Blake’s swimsuit also wasn’t made with stability in mind either, for her breasts swung from side to side. The cut of the cat-face into the material was so sheer that he could just about make out the discolouration of her areole. Jaune swallowed and tore his eyes away.

Blake stepped into the tub with them after a little encouragement from her mother, still muttering and glaring at him with red cheeks. Had the tub been bigger, he had a feeling she’d have sat far away just to teach him a lesson, but it was small enough that the three of them had to sit together, Kali on his left and Blake on his right, all within reaching distance of one another, but not touching.

“Hm. That massage was amazing,” Kali purred, leaning back. “It’s been a while since I indulged.”

“It _was_ nice,” Blake said, calming a little now that the teasing was over. “I had a lot of knots after the fights in the festival. Even if Weiss and Yang went on ahead, that first fight was difficult.” One golden eye peeked at him as Blake smiled coyly. “I’d ask if yours was the same, but you basically let Pyrrha handle everything.”

“Hey,” he protested, then grinned. “I was her cheerleader.”

Giggles were had all round, at least until they relaxed enough to just _enjoy_ the hot water soothing their bodies. Blake closed her eyes and leaned against his shoulder a little. He smiled and lowered it, making her more comfortable.

Across from him, Kali let out a throaty groan and sank a little lower in the water.

That sound…

His cheeks warmed up a little.

Well, if he hadn’t thought they might be related before, he did now. It was the same kind of sound Blake would make during sex – and the fact Kali was doing so now wasn’t lost on him. Jaune swallowed and tried not to look at the older woman’s body, a body that Blake’s swimsuit did precious little to hide.

It was hard, though. Kali was so much like Blake and yet older, and while he’d never trade his girlfriend in for anyone, there was something exciting about seeing an example of what she could grow into in the future. His eyes roved down Kali’s long, smooth neck to her chest, then down the plunging black strapline of Blake’s bikini top.

He choked on air.

One of her nipples had slipped free and was staring at him.

It was hard not to look.

And that wasn’t the only thing that was hard.

Blake’s eyes snapped open on hearing him and she followed his gaze. Her eyes widened a moment later and she blurted out, “Mom, I think you’re having a wardrobe malfunction.”

“Hm?” Kali cracked an eye open to see Jaune looking at the ceiling, eyes closed, and Blake pointing to her breasts. Kali looked down and gasped faintly. “Oh my. Sorry about that. It’s this top. You’re a little less developed than I am, dear.”

Her piece said, and satisfied Jaune hadn’t looked, Kali closed her eyes and sank back down a little, now lowering down to her shoulders so that she wouldn’t need to worry about accidentally flashing him again. That didn’t entirely obscure her body from view, or the memory of it from his imagination. Jaune swallowed and tried to think unsexy thoughts, something not aided by Blake being next to him.

And with a soft gasp of her own, Blake noticed his `little problem`. An elbow dug into his ide and she pointed at it, eyes wide and face locked in what he’d affectionally call a `what the fuck` expression.

He shrugged back and winced, offering his best `I can’t help it` look without saying a word.

A whole conversation passed between them in silence and out of Kali’s sight, Blake making rapid hand gestures, him gesticulating apologies and her slapping a hand over her face and mouthing something unkind.

Wiser than he by far, Blake reached over to push a button for the jacuzzi function and soon the water, and any hope of Kali noticing his problem, was obscured by bubbles.

“Hm. Good idea, dear,” Kali said, not opening her eyes and thankfully missing their display. “Ah. I need to convince Ghira to install one of these at the manor.”

“That might not be a bad idea,” Blake said.

“Oh? Would it get you to come visit more often?”

“Maybe.”

“You could bring Jaune, too. Introduce him to Ghira.”

“I’ll think about it, mom.”

Jaune leaned back and continued to try and think unsexy thoughts as the two spoke, closing his eyes and counting sheep in his head. One sheep, two sheep, three sheep –

Blake’s fingers worked their way through the top of his swimming shorts.

The sheep flew off an imaginary mountain and crashed into the sun. Jaune’s eyes snapped open a second later, looking to her in shock as she pushed his shorts down and fished out his erection, stroking it gently with her soft fingers.

It was his turn for the `wtf` expression.

Blake rolled her eyes and held a finger to her lips. She eyed Kali then him, making her point clear. Sooner or later they’d need to get out the tub, and he wasn’t going to be able to do that when he was packing heat like this. Blake was going to deal with the problem directly, and preferably without the two of them being embarrassed any more than they had been already.

What was he supposed to say to that? Jaune leaned back and tried not to give it away.

“How is dad?” Blake asked, slowly rubbing him off under a screen of bubbles. “Is he doing okay?”

“Oh, he’s fine, dear. He wanted to come along but I didn’t think it would be a good idea with the White Fang running around.”

“They’re not causing problems, are they?”

“Minor ones,” Kali said, ignorant of the fact her daughter’s hand was working up and down his shaft, picking up speed. Her elbow splashed in the water but the sound of the jacuzzi motors going hid it. His laboured breathing, not so much.

Blake kept her mother talking, the better to distract her. He was glad it wasn’t him asked to do it. He could only sit there with gritted teeth and try not to moan.

“What kind of stuff are they doing? Is it dangerous?”

“Nothing you need worry about, and they wouldn’t go that far. They’re just trying to influence things like what is taught to children in schools or on the news. Propaganda and other silly things. Ghira isn’t in any danger, but one of us had to stick around to make sure they didn’t try and slip something through while we were gone.”

Jaune whined as Blake jerked him off. She wasn’t even looking to him, focused on her mother and ready to stop if Kali opened her eyes. That left Jaune to do the same, tracing the line of the older woman’s jaw and the sleek curve of her throat, all the way down to her breasts, still looking like they were about to explode out of Blake’s top. He bucked under the water, thrusting into Blake’s hand.

“And I’m guessing dad decided he wasn’t going to leave _you_ to that kind of danger.”

“He did, the silly man. He can be such a worrywart.” Kali smiled. “You should give him a call at least, dear. He was just as eager as me to come meet you.”

“I’ll call him tomorrow,” Blake promised.

“Hm. I’ll hold you to that~”

Blake was certainly holding _him_ to something. Jaune bit his lip and thrust once more under the water, coming hard. His ejaculation came out in a spurt, surprising Blake with its suddenness. Though she tried to cup and catch it in her hand, there was no hope and he hadn’t been able to warn her for fear of Kali noticing.

As it was, the thin trail of white was swept out of his twitching cock and drawn into the water swirling around the tub. Blake and Jaune watched in slow motion as it swept towards Kali and splashed against her cleavage, some dipping down into her cleavage while yet more pooled across it, washed back and forth across the curve of her bosom.

Blake and he exchanged nervous looks, each wondering if the other should be the first to do something, or if they dared do something at all.

Kali beat them to it. Eyes still closed and probably mistaking it for bubbles, she brought a hand up and splashed the water up her body. The almost invisible splash of creamy off-white trickled down her breasts.

Jaune sank back into the water.

 

* * *

 

After the debacle at the spa, Jaune had retired to get changed and to let Blake and Kali get out and changed in their own time. Neither he nor Blake brought up the incident for good reason, making a silent promise to take it to their graves. It got rid of his problem, though.

When Kali and Blake came out again in matching Beacon uniforms, he’d nearly lost it.

Turned out Kali’s outfit hadn’t done so well in the locker and while she obviously had spare changes of clothes, those were at her own hotel, which fortunately wasn’t the same as theirs – that would have been awkward – but was in the same rough area. Vale had something of a designated tourist hotspot where all the best attractions were, and hotels naturally set up around it. Theirs weren’t exactly neighbours by any means, but they could all take same subway train to get to it.

Vale had an entire underground network of subway tunnels. Blake knew that intimately, given that the White Fang had tried to blow open the ones connecting to Mountain Glenn – thankfully stopped by her and her team. They were running now as they always had, and the festival was helping to distract people from the grim reality of what might have happened.

People were resilient like that. They had to be where Grimm were involved.

The subway was crowded and bustling, it being the end of the day and rush hour. They tried to stick together as best they could and managed to board the same car, Blake being worried that her mom would get lost, not knowing Vale as well as they did. As the doors closed behind them and bodies pushed in, Jaune was squashed against Blake, with Kali a little off to the side and still in sight. He could just make out her dark hair and feline ears. Blake was against him with her back to his front. He wrapped an arm around her stomach so she wouldn’t be drawn away, and though she seemed surprised by the gesture, she didn’t push it away.

“Your mom is pretty nice,” he whispered into one of her ears, brushing his nose against her fur. Though some might have found it odd, he loved Blake from head to toe and her `fur` was as soft and smooth as her hair.

Blake twitched in his arms and the ear he nuzzled flicked back against him as it often did when he blew on it. She’d give him such a look at that, so irritated and flustered.

He loved it.

He’d also learned to tell some of Blake’s mood through her ears, at least when she let them show. Since she was out in Vale, she’d gone without her bow. The way her ear flicked toward him and tilted showed she was listening, that she was interested.

“I thought she’d be like you,” he whispered. “Not that that’s a bad thing, but I was a little intimidated at first.”

Blake shook against him, laughing silently.

“Don’t tease,” he murmured. “I’m being serious. I was nervous. I really wanted to make a good impression on her.” He sighed into her hair. “That kind of thing is important to me.”

The crowds pushed in a little more and he lost sight of Kali. He worried about the woman, but Blake didn’t seem so concerned and he let it go. Kali was older than he was. Who were they to think she’d break down like some child if she was separated from them? She’d probably roll her eyes, consult a map and make her own way to the hotel, or just call them to meet up again. Kali and Blake had exchanged numbers.

“It’s busy in here,” he mumbled when Blake was pushed back into him a little more.

“Hm,” Blake agreed, shuffling slightly. He felt her ass press up against his crotch. Probably on accident but given that she had her short school skirt on, it meant she was pressing her underwear directly on him.

“Quit it,” he whispered, holding onto her a little tighter. “If you do that, I’m going to get another hard-on. And I doubt you can jerk me off here like you did in the tub.”

Blake stilled. Her ear flicked again.

“That was naughty,” he purred into them, running his hands over her stomach and pushing into her back. He bit lightly on her ear and heard her gasp. Her ear flicked back as it often did when she was excited, and he nibbled on it. Her rear ground into him, Blake pushing back into his crotch. “Putting your mom in that skimpy outfit,” he teased. “As if _you_ couldn’t have been the one to wear that. Did you _want_ me to get turned on by her?”

Blake’s breathing quickened.

“You did, huh? Naughty, naughty, Blake.” Jaune slipped a hand down between them, hiding the motion by turning sideways to the crowd, so that Blake was pinned against a section of the carriage wall. He continued to whisper into her ear as he groped her and slipped a hand under her skirt, letting his fingers splay out over her ass. “And you rubbing me off like that. What if Kali had caught us? What if she’d seen her daughter jerking her boyfriend off in front of her like that?”

“Hmm.” Blake moaned.

Wincing, Jaune brought his hand up to her mouth, silencing her and looking around. The sound of the rattling tracks under them and the constant buzz of conversation had muffled it somewhat, but he didn’t want to risk the chance of her alerting anyone. He felt her bite down on his fingers.

“Careful,” he teased, dipping a finger under her white underwear and squeezing her ass. “Don’t want anyone to hear us, do we?”

Blake shook her head, letting him keep his hand over her mouth. He kissed her ear again and ground his pelvis into her. He could feel himself growing harder still, enough so that Blake definitely noticed it. She stilled against him, breathing out into the palm of his hand, and then she shuddered.

“You like that? It’s all because of you. You and your mother.” Closing his eyes, he nuzzled into her hair and drew in a deep breath. His hand slid between her legs and peeled her underwear aside. She was wet, as excited as he was. “You know I love school uniforms, you dirty girl. Are you asking me to take you right here or something?”

After a second of silence, Blake pushed her ass back into him and gave it a little wiggle.

It was his undoing.

“You-” Jaune choked on air, the feel of her catching his cock between her cheeks too much for him. “Right,” he hissed, removing his fingers from her and flying to his zipper. The crowd was busy enough not to notice and they were against a wall. “You asked for it, Blake. Teasing me like that.”

He couldn’t well drop his pants on a busy subway, but he managed to pull his zipper down and his erect penis was only too happy to pop out, slipping through the slit in the front of his boxers. He pushed it up against her behind, pushed the fabric of her knickers up her backside.

Blake shivered against him and made a muffled sound into his hand. Both her ears perked up and faced forward, twitching every now and then as her heart raced. Her breasts pushed against the arm he had around her front, hand over her mouth. Her hot breath washed over the palm of his hand.

His other hand found the hem of her panties and pulled them up, forcing the fabric up into her slit and that Belladonna ass he loved so much. Blake grunted and brushed against him as the material of her underwear rode up high, disappearing entirely into the crack of her ass. He held it there, punishing her for her teasing, while Blake gasped and moaned into his hand.

Eventually, he dragged them down, exposing her and leaving her underwear at thigh-height. He dipped a hand under, running his fingers over her slit and marvelling at how easily she took him.

“Someone’s eager,” he whispered, biting one ear again. “All that talk about your mother get you this hot and bothered? You really are kinky.” He dipped two fingers inside and curled them, making her whine through his fingers. “You’re always telling me to be more assertive. How’s this? Better?”

Blake nodded quickly, a mere bob of her head as she pushed her hips back and stood up on her tiptoes. The action gave her another inch or two, allowing her to position her hot core directly before him. His cock, already erect, was pressing against it, his balls resting on her underwear. Waves of heat radiated out from her, surrounding his cock long before he had it inside her.

Gods, Blake really was in the mood today. The Kali angle was working.

“Who knew you’d be turned on by me talking about your mom like that. You like it when I looked at her? Did you give her that skimpy outfit so I would?” He rubbed his tip against her opening, gasping when her lips parted instantly for him.

He and Blake had been having a lot more sex lately, whenever they got the chance. Maybe she’d gotten used to him already. Well, if she was going to make that an invitation, he wasn’t going to say no. Wrapping his now free hand around her stomach, Jaune leaned Blake forward and bowed down over her back, keeping his chin atop her hair as he pushed up and into her.

Blake’s gasp was lost in his hand, but the way her entire body trembled with lust was not.

Her body was hotter than he’d ever felt it before. His cock slid up inside her so easily, so readily, that she must have been needing this all day. Blake was usually tight, but this? She was hotter than the deserts of Vacuo and wetter than the rainforests of Mistral. He grunted and pushed in a little harder, hilting himself inside her until there was nothing left to give.

Blake’s hand had latched onto his trousers, gripping onto his thighs and bunching the material up into her fist. Her other hand settled atop the one he had on her stomach, holding on tightly, though not in any way that told him she wanted him to stop.

As if the way her pussy clung to him could be misread.

He jerked his hips forward and held on for dear life, panting as Blake’s tight walls clamped down on him. Her hips rolled back to meet him. His hips pushed up against her ass and he gasped silently into her hair, nuzzling it with his nose and lips. Drawing out as far as he dared, which wasn’t much given their position, he thrust in again, met by Blake as she pushed back into him. The resultant wave of pleasure shot through him to his balls and up to his stomach.

“You really did want this,” he whispered. “Fuck, Blake. You couldn’t wait until the hotel?” He thrust into her again, slipping his hand a little higher, up under her school shirt to her bra. Blake’s followed, stroking the back of his hand as he cupped one of her breasts. “Hm. These feel bigger. Maybe it’s all the extra protein you’ve been getting, huh? Or maybe you’re taking after your mother.”

He felt her shiver again at that and push back onto him a little harder, spearing him inside her. His legs shook and he pushed back harder, trying to show his own dominance. Blake liked it when he acted like that.

“You like it when I mention her, huh? Like how I thought she was a hot milf?” He waited to see if Blake would elbow him for that. Instead, the hand on his thigh moved higher, gripping his hip and pulling him into her. With a grin, he thrust harder into her. “I couldn’t keep my eyes off her, Blake. Her hot body, her legs, her fat ass.” He bit her ear again. “Just like yours. Like an older version of you. Is it any wonder I got hard watching her in the hot tub?”

Blake’s ears flicked back and forth as if they had a life of their own. He could feel her warming up against the hand over her mouth. She was panting now, mouth open and lips pressed against his fingers.

“I was thinking of her, you know,” he teased. “When you were jerking me off.”

“Ngh,” Blake mumbled into his hand. “Hmngh.”

“I was imagining her watching us, seeing what we were doing and then joining in.” He fucked her harder, pleased to find Blake pushing back harder as well. The two of them created their own rhythm that was only aided by the occasional bump of the subway on its rails that caused them both to lurch and then come crashing back down onto one another. “I imagined her swimming over and going under the water, rubbing her huge tits on me while you kissed me.”

“Hn! Un!” Blake stood on tiptoes again. Her hand on his hip swung around to grab his ass, holding on so tightly it almost hurt.

“And then you’d order her to mount me. I’d be sitting there as your milf of a mother straddled me, you holding my cock up as she impaled herself on it.” He bit her ear again and growled into it. Blake gripped his hand and forced it up under her bra, letting him play directly with her nipples under her shirt, all without either of them getting undressed. “I’d fuck her right there,” he hissed. “Fuck her with you watching, then maybe have you straddle her face and make her lick you out.”

Blake whined into his hand.

“Yeah. And then I’d fill her up. Fill your mom up with my come until she’s nice and pregnant.” He thrust in and grunted. “How does that sound?”

“Hm! Hm! Nnh!”

Yeah, he thought it was hot too. Leaning in, he held Blake to him and pounded away, enjoying the feeling of her skirt resting atop his cock and her underwear beneath. There was something so much _more_ about her still being clothed, or maybe it was the people all around them. Already some were looking around, having heard _something_ that was out of place.

They’d soon catch them.

Despite the panic, that turned him on.

“They’re going to catch us if you’re not quiet,” he whispered.

Blake’s ears tensed, as did her body. He knew she must be looking around in fear, but she didn’t stop pushing back into him, meeting him halfway as he fucked her against the train car’s wall. If anything, she did it harder and faster.

In that, they were in agreement.

“I’m going to come,” he whispered, voice a little hoarse. “I’m going to come inside you, Blake.”

Her hands tightened on him, one on his hand and the other on his ass. Her walls clamped down harder, thighs pulling together and ass pushing back into him. He gasped and pushed harder into her, stepping forward and _pinning_ Blake against the wall of the car, squashing her up against the metal as he bit down on her ear and came.

His cock bulged and expanded inside her, then unleashed his lust in a torrent. Blake, pinned between him and the wall, bucked in his hands, legs going stiff as her head was thrown back, resting in the crook of his neck as he pressed his own into her ears and grunted, jerking his hips forward each time, pushing just that little harder.

Claiming her. Marking her. He gripped her tit at the same time, holding on so tightly he was surprised her aura didn’t flare.

Blake bit down on his hand, holding on for dear life as she fought back the scream he knew would come out. Her teeth hurt but he let her do it, anything to keep them hidden. He felt her climax around him, squeezing down hard and convulsing, her pulse racing against the palm of his hand and her chest rising and falling as she sucked in desperate breaths.

Jaune thought he might come forever, but that was a foolish thought. He felt himself run out of steam and soften inside her, and while he wanted nothing more than to cuddle up and hold her, the two of them locked together, he could hear the train slowing down, the buzzer sounding to talk of the next stop.

He drew out, reaching down and out from under her shirt to grip her underwear. A little of his semen spilled out into it and pooled on the fabric. The thought of it being there turned him on and he tugged her knickers up, pulling them back up her hips _with_ his cum still inside.

“You get to wear these until tonight,” he teased. “That’s your punishment for being such a dirty little kitten.”

Blake moaned into his hand, shivering in pleasure.

Unable to help himself, he kissed the shell of her feline ear once more. “I love you, Blake.”

She didn’t respond, too busy gasping for breath and reeling from the sudden and risky sex they’d partaken in. He held onto her, proud of the reaction he could get from his usually stoic girlfriend. It was normally her that teased him. It was nice to get his own back for once.

His scroll beeped a second later and he sighed, taking one hand from Blake’s stomach and dragging out his scroll, holding it up above Blake’s head as she panted into his hand. It was a message. Using his thumb, he scrolled through and opened it.

It was a message from Blake.

_`Where are you? I’m in car number two.`_

Jaune stilled. A slow sense of dread overcame him, and his mouth fell open, heart lurching up into his throat before falling to his stomach. His eyes flicked down to the woman against him, panting and gasping for breath as she leaned into him, still trapped against the carriage wall.

If Blake was in car two…

Slowly, he used the hand, still being bitten down on, to turn the woman’s head just a little to the side, enough for them to meet eyes.

Kali Belladonna stared back at him, skin flushed and eyes lidded.

 

* * *

 

Blake watched as Jaune and her mother staggered off the train. Something was up, she knew immediately. Jaune was bright red and stumbling and Kali was also a little flushed and had a strange smile on her face.

Her eyes narrowed.

“You better not have been talking about me when I wasn’t there to defend myself.”

Jaune stared at her, horrified.

Kali tittered. “Oh Blake, you’re such a paranoid daughter. Jaune was just showing me how much he loves you.” Her mother looked to her boyfriend. “Weren’t you, dear?”

Jaune’s face looked like it was about to explode. His eyes flickered everywhere and fixed on nothing. He looked on the verge of an absolute panic attack.

“Mom, please stop teasing my boyfriend. I need him _not_ having a mental breakdown from whatever you’ve been telling him.” Reaching out, she tugged Jaune back to her side, something he was all too happy to allow.

“You wound me, dear.” Kali brought a hand up to smother her lips, and her smile. “Jaune and I were just spending some quality time together. It was a long ride and he was keeping me company. I’m just a lonely old maid on her own in a strange new city, after all.”

Sure. Lonely and old. Blake rolled her eyes again. “Will you be able to find your own way back to your hotel from here?”

“Hm. I should be fine.” Kali adjusted her skirt and winked at her. “I can’t wait to get back, really. Your clothes are a little tight on me, Blake. They’re pushing up in all sorts of places.”

Beside her, Jaune choked.

“Ugh. Mom…”

“Sorry, sorry.” Kali waved a hand, flushing slightly. “Well, I’ll leave you two lovebirds to your evening. It was nice to meet you Jaune, and I’m honoured to have had a chance to personally _see_ how much you love my daughter.”

“Y – Yeah…” Jaune stammered. “T – Thanks, M – Mrs Belladonna…”

“Oh, poo. I told you to call me Kali.”

“He’s like that when he’s nervous,” Blake said. It didn’t take a genius to figure out why he might be nervous. Her mother was a handful and certainly had no problem making suggestive comments. She’d probably teased Jaune about her for the entire journey. “We can meet up again tomorrow if you like,” she offered. “Hang out a bit, and you could be there when I call dad.”

“Hm. I’d like that. Is that okay with you, Jaune?”

“Y – Yeah. Of course!”

“Then it’s a date.” Kali winked at them both. “I do hope there’ll be another chance to use the subway. I’ve never had an experience quite like it.” Kali giggled when Jaune swallowed audibly. “But I’m keeping you busy when you should be making lovey eyes at one another. You two go off and enjoy your evening.”

“Right.” Blake held Jaune’s hand and led him away.

“Oh, and Jaune?” Kali called out, stopping them in their tracks. “About what you said earlier…”

Jaune flinched at Kali’s lilting words. He turned to look back, catching Kali’s bright yellow eyes as she stared at him through her lashes, a coy, almost cheeky smile on her face.

He swallowed.

“Y – Yes…?”

“You don’t need to worry.” Her hand fell to her stomach. “You _definitely_ made a good impression.”

 


End file.
